thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters in the Mane Six group. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. History Rarity states she was born in Ponyville. Near a theatre near the Ponyville Schoolhouse, where some fillies were practicing for a school play, dressed as various foods. The teacher compliments Rarity on her costume design, but the perfectionist Rarity insists that the dresses don't meet her expectations and tries to create new ones to no avail. Almost immediately, a light ignites in her horn, and it drags Rarity leftward until it stumbles into a very large, geode-like boulder. Rarity, having thought her horn would help her find "her destiny", is deeply unsatisfied. Then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom occurs, causing the boulder to split in two, revealing it to be filled with gemstones. Rarity decides to add these to the existing costumes to jazz them up, earning both the admiration of the crowd and her cutie mark. Relationships Mane Six Rarity loves spending time with The Mane Six and likes each of them equally, she does get a bit irritated around Applejack but she loves all of them either way unless they do something that frustrates her, such as messing something up in her Boutique. She also shares a relationship with Spike, as Spike has a crush on her and even admitted it to her. Steve Steve and Rarity are great friends, and Steve will occasionally gift Rarity with diamonds whenever he finds the time. Physical Description Rarity is coated in a light grey color, her mane being a moderate indigo and her eyes being a moderate azure. Her cutie mark is three diamonds. Personality Rarity's mannerisms are similar to those of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, she often uses French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity is also known to have a massive ego and is incredibly arrogant, viewing her superiority over others who dare think they have better lives than her, and always stays firm to her beliefs. Theme Song "Centerpiece" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfnUXuGoFK8 Voice Voice from MLP: FIM. (Tabitha St. Germain). Rarity Quotes "Out of my hair? What about your hair?"" "EMERALDS?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" "Take that, you ruffian!" "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." "I used to be somepony. I used to be respected! I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses. But now, everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock! ...Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in, whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me! I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! sobbing I'm so pathetic!" "Look upon me Equestria, for I am Rarity!" "Now back to work. I lost a lot of time, and I can not have anymore interruptions. WHAT NOW?!" "Whining? I am not whining, I am complaining, do you want to hear whining? This is whining. Oh, the harness is too tight, it's going to chafe, can't you loosen it? Ugh! It hurts and it's so nasty, why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a stain and the wagon's getting heavy. Why do I have to pull it?" "Mules are ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly? cries" "Thank you Twilight. But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live." "'Mine!'" "Oh, Fluttershy? Could you be a dear and fly faster please." "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" "I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced" "Pegasi are BRUTES!!" "When I get back, you're gonna get it Rainbow Dash!" "Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!" "'I'll destroy her!'" "Fine, I'm guilty! I wear false eyelashes! Oh, and I took a bite of the cake." "It's mine!" "I do so wish it was permanent! Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?" "(Sing-song voice) I-''de''-a!" "Isn't friendship magic?!" "Oh, Spike, how could you ever know what it's like to be totally obsessed with a pony only to find out they're obsessed with somepony else?" "Then let's go shopping!" "Dearest Spike, you should never be afraid to tell me the truth. We're friends, remember?" "I couldn't help myself! It was just begging for the personal touch!" "Crochet is knitting's poorer cousin." "And I gained tons of new ideas for a new line of camouflage clothing! I think I'll call it "Camo-Maud"!" "Oh, darling, that food isn't fit for a pony of proper breeding, darling, and refinement, darling!" Gallery rarity_foal_by_rockint765-d7rzrfx.png|Rarity as a foal. rarity_filly_by_serenawyr-d6afewb.png|Rarity as a filly. Tumblr_mxzwafbm7w1s88ss5o1_1280.png rare.png|Rarity as a human. Trivia *Rarity has occasionally acted like Applejack, seeing who's life is harder. Category:Heroes Category:MLP Category:Adults